He May Be The One
by Izumi Saru
Summary: Heartbroken, your cheerful smile was broken into pieces. You stopped going to school; everyday passes by very slowly. Everything seemed like it is dark. But then came the best friend of the very person that broke your heart; he may be the one to mend your broken heart. A sequel of 'Rain'.


Hi~ Did you guys miss me? Well, I miss writing stories a lot! ^^ Yosh. This is now the sequel of the story, Rain. I decided to write a sequel of it since you guys want it so yeah. And please be aware that I might write another sad story like Rain so yeah.

I have a hard time writing a happy story like this. I'm very sorry. And I would like to thank Kusanagi-san to edit this story! Thank you very much, Kusanagi-san! You're my life savoir! ;w;

Hehe... At first that I am not comfortable with this story or maybe I don't know what to do because of lack inspiration. But thanks to Kusanagi-san, I feel like a new born writer! :D

Thank you very much, Kusanagi-san! :D

Lol. I think I said enough. Without further ado, please enjoy! ^^

* * *

You slowly woke up from your slumber. Your eyes are red and you can't move an inch.

You sighed. _I'm still depressed eh?_

It has been a week after you gave away your loved one to your big sister. You bit your lower lip as you remembered how the scene played out; her smile, his smile... and the tears you cried out...

That day, when you heard Jeanne's announcement.

_You heard a knock from the door. "Who is it?" You asked, not even looking at the door._

_You heard the door opened and footsteps coming closer to you._

_"Hey lil sis!" You heard a familiar voice, which made you flinch._

_You quickly got up from your bed. "N-Nee-san! What are you doing here!?"_

_Your big sister, aka Jeanne giggled._

_You raised your eyebrow. You noticed a pink-haired person behind her. Your eyes widen in surprise. Don't tell me-_

_"Hey F/N." Kirino said as he walked closer to you. "Feeling better?"_

_You looked away. "Why are you guys doing here?" You asked, avoiding his question altogether._

_Kirino sighed. "We're here because we are worried about you."_

_"Yeah. It's been a week that you are absent in school. What happen?" Jeanne said, continuing Kirino's sentence._

_You lowered your head. "It's none of your business."_

_Jeanne sighed. "Okay since that you are sad and such; I have good news for you!" Jeanne said happily._

_You looked at her. "What is it?"_

_Jeanne smiled. "Ranmaru and I are a couple now." Jeanne said as she hugged Kirino. Kirino hugged her back with a smiled on his face._

_You smiled a bit. "Good for you…" You looked away. "…nee-san." A tear drop fell down your face._

* * *

It's three in the afternoon and still you didn't have breakfast and lunch.

You are now near the window, looking outside. You sighed. "I hate the sun. I hate heat. I hate it's shine... that seem like overpowering me."

You heard someone opening your room door; walking inside slowly and carefully. You didn't bother to look up who it is. It was most certainly...

"Honey."

..._Your mom._

"Yeah, mom." You said, still looking outside the window.

"Are you still sad?" Your mom asked with a worried tone.

"…" You didn't answer.

Your mom sighed and walked closer to you. "I know how you feel but you need to move on. Maybe he is not the right person for you, honey." She hugged you from behind.

You smiled a bit. "Yeah." You hugged her back. "I think you're right, mom."

* * *

Morning came. Birds chirped cheerfully; and you yawned.

You got up from your bed, walked closer to the window and opened the curtains. You sighed. "I shall go to school today."

You opened the window. _"I still hate the sun."_

* * *

"Mom! I'm going now!" You said. Since that day, your mother always cheers you up by talking to you, and read you stories—and maybe telling some of her past stories.

"Okay! Be careful, honey!" Your mother replied, smiling kindly at you.

"Yes!" you said, as you smiled back at her. She was truly the kindest mother.

You walked out of the house and started walking to school.

While walking…

"(L/N)-san!" You flinched and turned around. You saw a wavy greyish brown haired boy, running towards you.

You raised your eyebrow. "Shindou?"

Shindou stopped running and smiled at you. "I'm glad that you are okay now."

You smiled a bit. "Yeah." You looked at him. "Where's Kirino? I thought best friends sticks together."

"Oh." Shindou startled. "That. Well, Kirino is busy so yeah."

You sighed. "It's because of Jeanne, right?"

Shindou's face turned into a mix of shock and confusion. "Y-You knew?"

You nodded. "Yup. Jeanne told me." You started walking away, not wanting to say more. "We should get going."

You felt something on your hand. "Let's go then." It was Shindou, holding your hand and smiling at you.

You blushed, as you looked at Shindou's hand—it was a gentle touch. "Y-Yeah…" You looked away.

* * *

While the two of you are walking to your classroom, Shindou is still holding your hand. You felt uneasy.

"S-Shindou." You called him.

Shindou looked at you. "Mm…? What is it?"

You blushed a little, but puts up a brave front. "U-Um… You can let go of my hand now."

Shindou looked puzzled and looked at his hand. He blushed. "Oh." He quickly stopped holding your hand. "S-Sorry."

You smiled. "It's okay." You went inside the classroom.

"F/N-chan!" A certain sister of yours stood up from her seat and walked closer to you. "I'm glad that you decided to go to school today." She said excitedly as she grinned.

You smiled a little. "Yeah." You walked to your seat, near the window and sat down.

Jeanne looked worried. "Are you okay, F/N-chan?"

You sighed. "Don't mind me for a while." You shifted your gaze to your left, looking outside the window. "I want to be alone for a while."

"O-Okay…" Jeanne said and walked away.

You continued looking outside the window.

"L/N-san." You flinched. Someone is calling you from behind.

You turned around. "Shindou? What's up?"

He smiled and you blushed a little. _He's cute._

"While you are gone, we discussed many new topics. If you have trouble catching up, let me know, okay? I'll help you." Said Shindou kindly, looking at you ever so gently.

You smiled cheerfully and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

You turned back your gaze outside the window and smiled. _Shindou is sweet._

* * *

"Class dismissed." The teacher announced as she walked outside the classroom.

Students are happily walking out the room while you are still sitting, looking outside the window. The class was boring; there was no change since you stopped coming.

Suddenly, you felt someone tapping your shoulder. "Mm…?" You simply said.

"L/N-san. Are you busy today?" It was no other than Shindou. The boy who was on your mind since classes started.

You looked at Shindou and shook your head. "No, why do you ask?"

He smiled. "Let's go to an ice cream shop down the street. There are rumours that the ice cream there is delicious!"

You thought for a while. "It's been a week since I last ate ice creams!" You smiled at him. "Sure thing!"

"Great!" He smiled back.

"Shindou!"

"Kirino, what's up?"

"Let's go to the soccer club together."

"Oh, sorry but I will not attend the practice today." Said Shindou, though his face looked a bit guilty not coming to practice.

Kirino looked shocked. "Eh? But why?"

Shindou looked at you. "L/N-san and I will go somewhere. Sorry."

Kirino looked at you but you avoid his gaze. He smiled a bit. "Well, that's great!" He looked at Jeanne beside him. "Come on, Jeanne."

Jeanne nodded. "Hai!"

Both of them started walking out of the room.

You stood up. "Let's go?"

He smiled and held your hand. "Yes."

Then both of you walked outside the classroom, hand-in-hand.

* * *

The two of you are now inside the ice cream shop. It was not a really big or fancy shop, but it looks quality nonetheless. Besides, there are no bad ice creams—at least, you've never eaten a _horrible _ice cream.

"So, what kind of flavour do you want, L/N-san?" Shindou asked.

"Mm… (Fav/Flavor) please." You said, after a few seconds of thinking.

"Okay. You'll find us seats, and I'll order the ice cream."

"Alright."

Shindou walked to the cashier, ordering the ice creams as you looked around for seats.

You found seats near the window. You sat on the chair and waited for Shindou.

You looked outside the window. _When will it rain? _You sighed. _I hate the sun. _You looked your hand. _Oh yeah, Shindou hold my hand twice today. His hand is soft though. _You blushed. _Get your head together, girl! _You thought, calming yourself.

"L/N-san!"

You turned around. "Shindou!"

Shindou sat on a chair of the other side of the table. "Here you go." He handed you your (Fav/Flavor) ice cream.

You gladly took it. "Thank you. Oh, by the way, how much is it? I must pay of course."

He shook his head. "No need. My treat." He smiled.

"Really? Well, thanks!" You smiled back and licked your ice cream.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" You said as you smiled at your mom.

"Welcome home!" Your mom said. Actually, it seems she already knew everything, judging from her big grin and whatnot.

You walked upstairs and went inside your room. You sighed, today was a great experience—Shindou was especially nice today.

You heard your phone ringing, soon after you settled in. You sat your bed and flipped it open. It's a text from Shindou. You read it slowly, heart beating fast.

_Please be mine. I will heal that sad heart of yours._

You blushed. Very soon after, another ringing sound was heard.

_I know this might sound weird but I love you. I love you, F/N.I know that you are sad that Kirino, your love one, loved someone else and that is Jeanne. I know how you feel but I don't want my loved one sad. I miss your smile, F/N. I'll wait for your answer. Even if it takes an eternity._

_Shindou Takuto_

You fell silent after you read it. "Shin—_Takuto_…"

* * *

Shindou is silently walking to school. "_I hope F/N received my text." _He thought as he took a deep breath. "_I hope so."_

"Takuto!" You shouted as you ran towards him.

He blushed. "F/N?" You were calling his first name—that was... pleasant to hear.

You hugged him. "Ohayou!"

He smiled. "Ohayou." He looked at you. "Does that mean that-"

You nodded. "Yes." You looked away and blushed, "Just be quiet, okay? I don't want _anyone_ especially Jeanne to know about this."

He chuckled and kissed your cheek. "Okay."

You blushed madly and held his hand. "L-Let's just go." You started walking and smiled a little.

_Maybe… Just maybe… This person is the right one for me._

* * *

Oh yeah... I do not own the title and summary. It belongs to Kusanagi-san. Yes, Kusangi-san helped me a lot with this fic. Thank you very much, Kusanagi-san! :D

With your reviews, I may write another happy story! Review? :3


End file.
